This invention generally relates to elevators and, in particular, to a modular construction for a lightweight elevator cab which can be assembled onto a platform in an elevator stile substantially from within the area of the cab.
It is not new to provide components for on-site construction of elevator cabs, but the actual procedures in constructing the cab on-site have varied little from factory construction of the cab as a preassembled cubicle for subsequent mounting in a stile. Metal wall panels have been assembled by means of external corner brackets secured to back and side panels. An obvious problem of on-site construction of elevator cabs is the restricted area within which the construction can be performed. It normally takes approximately 8-10 team hours (or 16-20 man hours) to construct an elevator cab on-site onto a platform of an elevator stile with prior structures and procedures.
Heretofore, insofar as the inventor is aware, the only attempts to reduce the weight of elevator cabs have been by using lighter gage metals and lightweight metals such as aluminum. Heretofore, there has been no elevator cab construction that is fairly described as modular. Furthermore, there has been no cab that can be assembled from components by a team working exclusively from within the area of the finished cab. This need has not been fulfilled and the invention is directed to doing so. The modular elevator cab construction of this invention can be assembled by an experienced team on-site in approximately 11/2 to 2 team hours (or 3-4 man hours), resulting in a completed elevator cab having walls, a canopy, a suspended drop ceiling and the appropriate elevator controls.
Incorporated with the modular concept of the invention is the use of extremely lightweight, yet very strong, composite wall panels not heretofore used in the elevator industry. The panels are constructed with a wood frame surrounding a honeycomb core. In comparison to what is considered a lightweight panel heretofore used, one fabricated of wood which weighs on the order of 3.5 pounds per square foot, the composite panel incorporated in the modular cab of this invention weighs on the order of 9 ounces per square foot. This not only reduces the overall cab weight which results in easier assembly, but the entire elevator system is rendered less expensive. For instance, the size or horsepower of the motor can be reduced; the size and/or numbers of cables can be reduced; the dimensions of the stile and platform can be reduced; along with other related components.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new modular elevator cab construction for assembly on-site onto a platform of an elevator stile, the assembly being performed from within the area of the ultimately finished cab.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the modular cab construction generally includes a rear wall panel and two side wall panels. Complementary interengaging hanger means are provided on the backside of adjacent panels for assembling the two side wall panels in proper rightangular juxtaposition to the rear wall panel. Anchoring means are provided between the platform and the lower edges of the wall panels. A canopy structure that surmounts the rear and side wall panels and the front wall has a peripheral skirt surrounding the upper ends of the panels and the front wall.
Specifically, the anchoring means include channel means embedded in the platform and bracket means secured in part to the backsides of the wall panels. Anchoring members secure the bracket means into the channel means. Access openings are provided through the wall panels at the lower edges thereof for manipulating the anchoring members from within the cab area. The bracket means extend from the backside of the wall panels into the access openings overlying the channel means.
In order to accommodate the interengaging hanger means between adjacent rear wall and side wall panels, support means preferably project outwardly at a right-angle from one of the wall panels at each juncture between a rear wall panel and a side wall panel. The hanger means include sets of receptacle means and complementary hanger members. The receptacle means of each set are located either on one of the support means or the adjacent panel, and the respective hanger member of each set is located on the other of the support means or the adjacent panel, at each juncture.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of drop ceiling support means, and means for hanging the drop ceiling support means from the top edges of the wall panels. Specifically, the drop ceiling support means include a plurality of brackets having hooks for embracing the top edges of the wall panels. The support means are formed by elongated extruded members having grooves for receiving complementary interengaging lips at the lower distal ends of the brackets for maintaining the drop ceiling support means suspended from the top of the wall panels.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a front wall structure having a recess for accommodating control components for the elevator, a control panel positionable to cover the recess, and complementary interengaging pivot means between the front wall structure and the control panel adjacent the bottom edge of the recess for tilting the control panel outwardly to gain access to the control components. Specifically, a rib is formed along the bottom edge of the recess, and a groove is formed in the bottom edge of the control panel for positioning over the rib, whereby the panel can be easily tilted away from the front wall.
The composite wall panels are fabricated with a wood frame surrounding a honeycomb core, with the frame and the core sandwiched between epoxy impregnated fiberglass sheets. A cross frame member provides a mounting for the handrail means on the inside of the cab.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.